parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and Her Animal Friends/Species List
This is a list of species seen in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil . Africa Zoo Gallery Star meets Aardvark.png|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Star_meets_Aardwolf.png|Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Star_Meets_Addax.png|Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) Star_meets_African_Bush_Elephant.png|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) Star_Meets_Cape Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) Star meets African Clawed Frog.png|African Clawed Frog (Xenopus laevis) Star meets African Forest Elepant.png|African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) Star_meets_Lion.png|African Lion (Panthera leo africana) Star_meets_African Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) Star meets Aye-Aye.png|Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Star meets Barytherium.png|Barytherium (genus Barytherium) Star_meets_Black-Backed_Jackal.png|Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) Star_meets_Black_Mamba.png|Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) Star_meets_Black_Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) Star_Meets_Sable_Antelope.png|Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) Star_meets_Blue Wildebeest.png|Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) Star meets Bongo.png|Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) Star meets Bonobo.png|Bonobo (Pan paniscus) Star meets Caracal.png|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Star meets Cheetah.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) Star meets Common Agama.png|Common Agama (Agama agama) Star meets Common Chimpanzee.png|Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) Star_meets_Hippopotamus.png|Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) Star meets Common Tsessebe.png|Common Tsessebe (Damaliscus lunatus) Star_meets_Warthog.png|Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) Star_meets_Desert_Hedgehog.png|Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) Star meets Dodo.png|Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) Star Meets Dromedary Camel.png|Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) Star meets Dung Beetle.png|Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus viettei) Star meets Egyptian Cobra.png|Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) Star_meets_Ethiopian_Wolf.png|Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) Star meets Fennec Fox.png|Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) Star meets Fossa.png|Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Star_meets_Gemsbok.png|Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) Star_Meets_Gerenuk.png|Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) Star_meets_Giraffe_2.png|Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) Star meets Giraffe Weevil.png|Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) Star_meets_Giant_Sable_Antelope.png|Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger varani) Star_meets_Gold_Dust_Day_Gecko.png|Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) Star_meets_Goliath_Frog.png|Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) Star meets Greater Flamingo.png|Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) Star_meets_Grévy's_Zebra.png|Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevi) Star_meets_Ground_Pangolin.png|Ground Pangolin (Manis temminckii) Star_meets_Hamadryas_Baboon.png|Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) Star_meets_Hartebeest.png|Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) Star meets Impala.png|Impala (Aepyceros melampus) Star_Meets_Jackson's_Chameleon.png|Jackson's Chameleon (Chameleao jacksoni) Star meets Leopard.png|Leopard (Pathera pardus) Star_meets_Lion_2.png|Lion (Panthera leo) Star meets Mandrill.png|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Star_meets_Maned_Wolf.png|Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) Star meets Meerkat.png|Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Star meets Nile Crocodile.png|Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Star_meets_Nile_Monitor.png|Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) Star_meets_Olive_Baboon.png|Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) Star meets Ostrich.png|Ostrich (Struthio camelus) Star_meets_Plains_Zebra.png|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) Star_meets_Red-Billed Hornbill.png|Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) Star_meets_Red_River_Hog.png|Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) Star meets Giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) Star meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.png|Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Star_meets_Royal_Antelope.png|Royal Antelope (Neotragus pygmaeus) Star meets Ruppell's Vulture.png|Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) Star meets Scorpion.png|Scorpion (Hottentotta tamulus) Star_meets_Serval.png|Serval (Leptailurus serval) Star_meets_Shoebill.png|Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) Star meets Spotted Hyena.png|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Star_meets_Springbok.png|Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) Star meets Thomson's Gazelle.png|Thomson’s Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Star_meets_Tomato_Frog.png|Tomato Frog (genus Microhylidae) Star_meets_Verreaux's_Sifaka.png|Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) Star_meets_Vervet_Monkey.png|Vervet (Chlorocelphus prygmyrthus) Star meets Western Gorilla.png|Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) Star_meets_Green_Mamba.png|Western Green Mamba (Dendroaspis viridis) Star meets Western Honey Bee.png|Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) Star_meets_White_Rhinoceros.png|White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) Star meets Zorilla.png|Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Aqua Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Angel_Shark.png|Angel Shark (genus Squatinidae) Star meets Atlantic Herring.png|Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) Star_meets_Blue Marlin.png|Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) S1E13_Marco_offers_to_teach_Lobster_Claws.png|Atlantic Lobster (Hormus americanus) Star_meets_Australian_Pelican.png|Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) Star_meets_Baiji.png|Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) Star_meets_Blobfish.png|Blobfish (Psychrolutes marcidus) Star meets Blue Starfish.png|Blue Starfish (Linckia laevigata) Star_meets_Blue_Whale.png|Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) Star & Marco are Best Friends with Dolphins.png|Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiopus tranticus) Star_meets_Bull_Shark.png|Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Star meets California Sea Lion.png|California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) Star meets Coconut Crab.png|Coconut Crab (Birgus Latro) Star_meets_Clown_Fish.png|Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) Star meets Common Cuttlefish.png|Common Cuttlefish (Sepia officinalis) Star_meets_Common_Dolphin.png|Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) Star_meets_Common_Jellyfish.png|Common Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) Star meets Common Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) Star_meets_Dugong.png|Dugong (Dougon dougon) Star_meets_Edible_Crab.png|Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) Star_meets_Giant_Manta_Ray.png|Giant Manta (Manta biorsis) Star_meets_Giant_Moray_Eel.png|Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) Star meets Giant Pacific Octopus.png|Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Star_meets_Giant_Squid.png|Giant Squid (Archititetheus dux) Star_meets_Goblin_Shark.png|Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) Star meets Great Hammerhead.png|Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) Star_meets_Great_White_Shark.png|Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Star_meets_Green_Moray_Eel.png|Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Star_meets_Green_Sea_Turtle.png|Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Star meets Harbor Porpoise.png|Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) Star_meets_Hawksbill_Sea_Turtle.png|Hawksbill Sea Turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) Star_meets_Hermit_Crab.jpeg|Hermit Crab (Paguroidia) Star_meets_Horseshoe Crab.png|Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) Star_meets_Humpback_Whale.png|Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaelingus) Star_meets_Leafy_Sea_Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) Star_meets_Leatherback_Sea_Turtle.png|Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermolyches coricia) Star meets Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png|Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) Star meets Marine Iguana.png|Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) Star_meets_Mudskipper.png|Mudskipper (Periophthalmus) Star meets Ocean Sunfish.png|Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) Star_meets_Lionfish.png|Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) Star meets Regal Tang.png|Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) Star meets Sea Otter.png|Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) Star meets Sea Sponge.png|Sea Sponge (genus Porifera) Star meets Sea Urchin.png|Sea Urchin (Echinoidea) Star_meets_Blue-Ringed_Octopus.png|Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) Star_meets_Sperm_Whale.png|Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) Star_meets_Swordfish.png|Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) Star_meets_Vaquita.png|Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) Star meets Velvet Swimming Crab.png|Velvet Swimming Crab (Necora puber) Star_meets_Whale_Shark.png|Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Star_meets_X-Ray Tetra.png|X-Ray Tetra (Pristella maxillaris) Star_meets_Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake.png|Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake (Hydrophis platurus) Asia Zoo Gallery Star meets Asian Elephant.png|Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) Star meets Asiatic Black Bear.png|Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) Star meets Binturong.png|Binturong (Arctictis binturong) Star meets Black Leopard.png|Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) Star meets Bornean Orangutan.png|Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) Star meets Chinese Pangolin.png|Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) Star_meets_Dhole.png|Dhole (Cuon alpinus) Star_meets_Draco_Lizard.png|Draco Lizard (Draco volans) Star meets Ganges River Dolphin.png|Ganges River Dolphin (Platanista gangetica) Star meets Gaur.png|Gaur (Bos gaurus) S3E1 Gatekeeper groaning at Queen Moon.png|Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) Star meets Giant Panda.png|Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) Star meets Gigantopithecus.png|Gigantopithecus (Gigantopithecus blacki) Star meets Gray Langur.png|Gray Langur (Semnopithecus) Star_meets_Green_Peafowl.png|Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) Star_meets_Indian_Elephant.png|Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Star meets Peafowl.png|Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) Star_meets_Indian_Rhinoceros.png|Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Star meets Javan Rhinoceros.png|Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) Star meets Jungle Crow.png|Jungle Crow (Corvus macrorhynchos) Star_meets_King_Cobra.png|King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Star meets Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Star_meets_Malayan_Porcupine.png|Malayan Porcupine (Hystrix brachyura) Star meets Malayan Tapir.png|Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) Star_meets_Mangrove_Snake.png|Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) Star_meets_Markhor.png|Markhor (Capra falconeri) Star_meets_Philippine_Flying_Lemur.png|Philippine Flying Lemur (Cynocephalus volans) Star meets Proboscis Monkey.png|Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) Star_meets_Przewalski's_Horse.png|Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) Star_meets_Red-Crowned_Crane.png|Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) Star meets Red Panda.png|Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Star_meets_Saiga.png|Saiga (Saiga tatarica) Star_meets_Saltwater_Crocodile.png|Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Star_meets_Siberian_Ibex.png|Siberian Ibex (Capra sibirica) Star meets Sloth Bear.png|Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) Star meets Snow Leopard.png|Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) Star meets Sumatran Orangutan.png|Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) Star_meets_Sumatran_Rhinoceros.png|Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) Star_meets_Sun_Bear.png|Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) Star_meets_Takin.png|Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) Star meets Tiger.png|Tiger (Panthera tigris) Star_meets_Lar_Gibbon.png|White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) Star meets White Tiger.png|White Tiger (Panthera tigris) Star_Meets_Bactrian_Camel.png|Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) Star meets Wild Yak.png|Wild Yak (Bos mutus) Domestic Zoo Gallery Star meets Alpaca.png|Alpaca (Lama pacos) Star_meets_Chihuahua.png|Chihuahua (Canis lupus farmilias) Star_meets_Dalmatian.png|Dalmatian (Canis lupus) Star_meets_Domestic_Cat.png|Domestic Cat (Felis catus) Star_meets_Domestic_Cattle.png|Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) Star_meets_Domestic_Chicken.png|Domestic Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) Star meets Domestic Dog.png|Domestic Dog (Canis lupus) Star meets Domestic Donkey.png|Domestic Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) Star_meets_Domestic_Duck.png|Domestic Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) Star_meets_Domestic_Goat.png|Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) Star meets Domestic Goose.png|Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) Star meets Horse.png|Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Star meets Domestic Pig.png|Domestic Pig (Sus scroffa domesticus) Star_meets_Domestic_Sheep.png|Domestic Sheep (Ovis oviaries) Star_meets_Goldfish.png|Goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) Star meets Guinea Pig.png|Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) Star meets Hamster.png|Hamster (Mesocricetus auratus) Star_meets_House_Mouse.png|House Mouse (Mus musculus) Star_meets_Mule.png|Mule (Equus mulus) Star_meets_Ox.png|Ox (Bos taurus) Star_meets_Pug.png|Pug (Canis lupus) Star meets Texas Longhorn.png|Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) Europe Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Alpine_Ibex.png|Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) Star_Meets_Common_Chameleon.png|Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chameleon) Star meets European Badger.png|European Badger (Meles meles) Star_meets_European_Hare.png|European Hare (Lepus europaeus) Star meets European Hedgehog.png|European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Star_meets_European_Mole.png|European Mole (Talpa europaea) Star_meets_European_Rabbit.png|European Rabbit (Oryclogatus cinicutlus) Star meets European Robin.png|European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) Star_meets_Fire Salamander.png|Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) Star meets Garden Snail.png|Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) Star_meets_Lammergeier.png|Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) Star_meets_Least_Weasel.png|Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) Star meets Megaloceros.png|Megaloceros (genus Megaloceros) Star_meets_Olm.png|Olm (Proteus anguinus) Star_meets_Wild_Boar.png|Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) Star_meets_Wisent.png|Wisent (Bison bonasus) Future Zoo Gallery Mythical Zoo Gallery Star meets Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot (Bestia silva) Star_meets_Chinese Dragon.png|Chinese Dragon (Draco serpens) Star meets European Dragon.png|European Dragon (Draco europae) Star meets Gryphon.png|Gryphon (Aquila leo) Star meets Hippocampus.png|Hippocampus (Equus delphinus) Star meets Jackalope.png|Jackalope (Lepus dorcas) Season_1_Ludo.png|Kappa (Humanum graeca) Star_meets_Kraken.png|Kraken (Monstrum lolligo) Star_meets_Loch_Ness_Monster.png|Loch Ness Monster (Nessie nessie) Star_meets_Manticore.png|Manticore (Leo viventem) Pony Head.png|Unicorn (Equus corno) Star meets Werewolf.png|Werewolf (Bestia lupus) Star_meets_Yeti.png|Yeti (Bestia albineus) New Zealand Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Hector's_Dolphin.png|Hector's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus hectori) Star_meets_Kakapo.png|Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) Star meets Southern Brown Kiwi.png|Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) Star_meets_Takahe.png|Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) Star meets Tuatara.png|Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) Star_meets_Yellow-Eyed_Penguin.png|Yellow-Eyed Penguin (Megadyptes antipodes) North America Zoo Gallery Star_meets_American_Alligator.png|American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Star_meets_American Bison.png|American Bison (Bison bison) Star_meets_American_Crocodile.png|American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) Star meets Axolotl.png|Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) Star meets Bald Eagle.png|Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucephus) Star_meets_Black-Footed_Ferret.png|Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) Star_meets_Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicu) Star_meets_Black-Tailed Prairie Dog.png|Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) Star_meets_Black_Widow_Spider.png|Black Widow Spider (Latrodectus) Star_meets_Blue_Jay.png|Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) Star_meets_Brown_Bear.png|Brown Bear (Ursus actros) Star_meets_Brown_Pelican.png|Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) Star meets California Condor.png|California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) Star meets Canada Goose.png|Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) Star meets Chimney Swift.png|Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) Star meets Common Raven.png|Common Raven (Corvus corax) Star Meets Common Snapping Tortoise.png|Common Snapping Turtle (Chelydra serpentina) Star_meets_Coral_Snake.png|Coral Snake (Micrurus fulvius) Star_meets_Cougar.png|Cougar (Puma concolodor) Star_meets_Coyote.png|Coyote (Canis latrans) Star meets Eastern Grey Squirrel.png|Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) Star_meets_Gila Monster.png|Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) Star_meets_Golden_Eagle.png|Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) Star_meets_Great Horned Owl.png|Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) Star_meets_Greater Roadrunner.png|Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) Star meets Greater Sage Grouse.png|Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) Star_meets_Wolf.png|Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) Star_meets_Horned_Lizard.png|Horned Lizard (genus Phrynosoma) Star meets Mallard.png|Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Star meets Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula.png|Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula (genus Brachypelma) Star meets Monarch Butterfly.png|Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Star meets Moose.png|Moose (Alces alces) Star_meets_Mute_Swan.png|Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) Star_meets_Nene.png|Nene (Branta sandvicensis) Star meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.png|Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) Star_meets_North_American_Beaver.png|North American Beaver (Castor candinisis) Hug Time Star.png|Nuralagus (Nuralagus rex) and Smilodon (Smilodon fatalis) Star_meets_Raccoon.png|North American Raccoon (Proycon lator) Star_meets_Cardinal.png|Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) Star_meets_Pronghorn.png|Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) Star_meets_Red_Fox.png|Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) Star_meets_Red-Tailed_Hawk.png|Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) Star_meets_Red_Wolf.png|Red Wolf (Canis rufus) Star meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.png|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canedinsis canedinsis) Star_meets_Ruby-Throated_Hummingbird.png|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) Star_meets_Snowshoe_Hare.png|Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) Star meets Sockeye Salmon.png|Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Star_meets_Star-Nosed_Mole.png|Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) Star_meets_Striped_Skunk.png|Striped Skunk (Mephis mepthis) Star meets Ussuri Brown Bear.png|Ussuri Brown Bear (Ursus arctos lasiotus) Star meets Virginia Opossum.png|Virginia Opossum (Didelphia virginiana) Star_meets_West_Indian_Manatee.png|West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) Star_meets_Western_Diamondback_Rattlesnake.png|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) Star_meets_White-Tailed_Deer.png|White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) Star_meets_Whooping_Crane.png|Whooping Crane (Grus americana) Star_meets_Wild Turkey.png|Wild Turkey (Melagris gallopavo) Star meets Woolly Mammoth.png|Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) Star meets Woolly Rhinoceros.png|Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) Oceania Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Blue-Tongued_Skink.png|Blue-Tongued Skink (Tiliqua scincoides) Star meets Budgie.png|Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) Star meets Common Wombat.png|Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) Star_meets_Dingo.png|Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) Star meets Eastern Grey Kangaroo.png|Eastern Gray Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) Star meets Emu.png|Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) Star meets Frilled Lizard.png|Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) Star meets Koala.png|Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) Star meets Northern Cassowary.png|Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) Star_meets_Numbat.png|Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) Star meets Platypus.png|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) Star meets Quokka.png|Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) Star meets Red Kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Star meets Short-Beaked Echidna.png|Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) Star_meets_Southern_Cassowary.png|Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) Star_meets_Sulphur-Crested_Cockatoo.png|Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) Star meets Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Star meets Thylacine.png|Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) Star_meets_Zebra_Finch.png|Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) Polar Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Krill.png|Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) Star_meets_Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) Star meets Arctic Hare.png|Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) Star_meets_Arctic_Tern.png|Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) Star_meets_Atlantic Puffin.png|Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) Star_meets_Beluga Whale.png|Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) Star meets Black-Headed Gull.png|Black-Headed Gull (Larus ridibundus) Star_meets_Emperor_Penguin.png|Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) Star meets Harbor Seal.png|Harbor Seal (Phoca vintula) Star meets Harp Seal.png|Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) Star meets Hooded Seal.png|Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) Star_meets_Hourglass_Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus cruciger) Star meets Killer Whale.png|Killer Whale (Onciancus orca) Star_meets_Leopard_Seal.png|Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonx) Star meets Macaroni Penguin.png|Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) Star meets Icefish.png|Mackerel Icefish (Champsocephalus gunnari) Star_meets_Musk Ox.png|Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Star_meets_Narwhal.png|Narwhal (Monodon monocerus) Star_meets_Northern_Elephant_Seal.png|Northern Elephant Seal (Mirounga angustirostris) Star_meets_Polar_Bear.png|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Star meets Caribou.png|Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) Star_meets_Siberian_Husky.png|Siberian Husky (Canis lupus familiaris) Star_meets_Snowy_Owl.png|Snowy Owl (Bubo scrandiacus) Star_meets_Southern Elephant Seal.png|Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Star_meets_Walrus.png|Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Star_meets_Wolverine.png|Wolverine (Gulo gulo) Prehistoric Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus (Allosaurus fragilis) Star meets Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus (Ankylosaurus magniventris) Star meets Anthropornis.png|Anthropornis (genus Anthropornis) Star meets Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus (Apatosaurus ajax) Star meets Brachiosaurus.png|Brachiosaurus (Brachiosaurus altithorax) Star_meets_Brontosaurus.png|Brontosaurus (Eobrontosaurus yannapin) Star_meets_Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus (Carnotaurus sastrei) Star_meets_Dimetrodon.png|Dimetrodon (Dimetrodon limbatius) Star_meets_Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus (Elasmosaurus platyrus) Star_meets_Gallimimus.png|Gallimimus (Gallimimus bullatus) Star meets Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus (Giganotosaurus carolinii) Star meets Gigantoraptor.png|Gigantoraptor (Gigantoraptor erlianensis) Star_meets_Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus (Kentrosaurus aethiopicus) Star_meets_Mosasaurus.png|Mosasaurus (Mosasaurus conodon) Star meets Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus (Muttaburrasaurus langdoni) Star_meets_Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus (Parasaurolophus walkeri) Star_meets_Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon (Pteranodon longiceps) Star_meets_Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus (Spinosaurus aegyptiacus) Star meets Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus (Stegosaurus stentops) Star_meets_Struthiomimus.png|Struthiomimus (Struthiomimus althrus) Star_meets_Thalattoarchon.png|Thalattoarchodon (Thalattochon saurophagis) Star_meets_Triceratops.png|Triceratops (Triceratops horridus) Star_meets_Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus (Tyrannosaurus rex) Svtfoe_toffee_by_shadobabe-d9s68cb.png|Velociraptor (Velociraptor mongoliansis) Star_meets_Xiphactinus.png|Xiphactinus (Xiphactinus audax) South America Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Amazon River Dolphin.png|Amazon River Dolphin (Inia georfrensis) Star_meets_Arapaima.png|Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) Star_meets_Baird's_Tapir.png|Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) Star_meets_Uakari.png|Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) Star_meets_Blue-Footed_Booby.png|Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) Star_meets_Brazilian_Tapir.png|Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) Star_meets_Brown-Throated_Sloth.png|Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Star meets Capybara.png|Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) Star_meets_Electric_Eel.png|Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) Star meets Emerald Tree Boa.png|Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) Star meets Galapagos Tortoise.png|Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Star meets Giant Anteater.png|Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) Star_meets_Golden_Lion_Tamarin.png|Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) Star meets Green Anaconda.png|Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) Star meets Green Iguana.png|Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) Star_meets_Harpy_Eagle.png|Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) Star meets Hoatzin.png|Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) Star meets Hyacinth Macaw.png|Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) Star meets Jaguar.png|Jaguar (Panthera onca) Star_meets_Keel-Billed_Toucan.png|Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) Star_meets_Kinkajou.png|Kinkajou (Potos flavus) Star_meets_Llama.png|Llama (Llama gala) Star_meets_Long-Tailed_Chinchilla.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) Star_meets_Umbrella_Bird.png|Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) Star_meets_Mountain_Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) Star_meets_Ocelot.png|Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) Star Meets Plumed Basilisk.png|Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) Star_meets_Red-Bellied Piranha.png|Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus natteri) Star_meets_Red-Eyed_Tree_Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) Star meets Scarlet Ibis.png|Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) Star meets Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) Star_meets_Coati.png|South American Coati (Nasua nasua) Star_meets_Spectacled_Bear.png|Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) Star meets Strawberry Poison Dart Frog.png|Strawberry Poison Dart Frog (Oophaga pumilio) Star meets Toco Toucan.png|Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) Star_meets_Vicuna.png|Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) Star meets Yapok.png|Yapok (Chironectes minimus) Worldwide Zoo Gallery Star meets Ant.png|Ant (Formica rufa) Star_meets_Barn_Owl.png|Barn Owl (Tyto alba) Star meets Common Earthworm.png|Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) Star meets Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly (genus Anisoptera) Star meets Grasshopper.png|Grasshopper (Schistocerca americana) Star meets Ladybug.png|Ladybug (Coccinella magnifica) Star_meets_Mosquito.png|Mosquito (genus Culicidae) Star meets Nutria.png|Nutria (Myocastor coypus) Star_meets_Osprey.png|Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) Star_meets_Peregrine_Falcon.png|Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) Category:Star vs. The Forces Of Evil Category:Zoos Category:Species List